


Perfectly Imperfect

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Autistic!Tan Verse [2]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Tan, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meltdown, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dinner making gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Tan tries to make dinner for Antoni. There's just one problem: he can't cook.





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts), [hrleykeenr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrleykeenr/gifts).



It had started out so simply. All he'd been trying to do is cook a nice meal for Antoni, but he'd forgotten one thing: his abilities in the kitchen were limited to the microwave and the coffee maker. Antoni was the chef, not him, and the other man had been worried when Tan had woken up that morning intent on trying to make dinner. Now as he surveyed their foodstained kitchen, he could feel tears of shame welling up in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he slumped to the floor and let the tears begin to fall.

 

 

"I'm sorry..." he sobbed, not caring that he wasn't alone or that Antoni could hear him. "Antoni...please forgive me..."

 

 

A pair of warm arms soon wrapped around him, gathering the sobbing man close and rocking him soothingly. "Oh sweetheart...it's okay. You were trying to do something nice. It was the thought that counts, okay?"

 

 

"I wanted to surprise you," Tan sniffled, burying his face into Antoni's chest. "God, I'm so embarrassed...and now you probably hate me..."

 

 

"Hate you?" Antoni's tone was still gentle as he held him tightly. "No, Tanny-bear, I don't hate you. Nor am I mad at you, okay?"

 

 

When Tan didn't reply after several more minutes, Antoni sighed, tracing his boyfriend's lips with one finger. Tan snuggled closer, wrapping his lips around it, and began to suck as though it was a pacifier. Antoni laughed, looking at him with love and amusement. Sometimes his Tanny did the most adorable things without realizing. They sat on the floor in silence like that for awhile. The only thing Antoni heard was Tan as he continued to nurse at his finger.

 

 

"My ass is going numb, Tanny-bear," Antoni murmured a little bit later. "Can you let go of my finger so I can pick you up?"

 

 

Tan pouted, reluctantly releasing Antoni's finger, and nuzzled against his boyfriend's chest as the other carried him to the couch. Tan tended to go non-verbal when overwhelmed or stressed in any way and nobody understood that better than Antoni. Once they were settled, Tan began to suck at Antoni's finger once again, closing his eyes and trusting the other to keep him safe. Antoni chuckled, covering them both with a blanket, and carded his free hand through Tan's hair as the man in question drifted off.

 

 

"Sleep well, my darling," Antoni murmured, pressing tender kisses to Tan's eyelids. "I'll be here when you wake, I promise."


End file.
